1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a conductive path that has a waterproofing performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of shielded connectors is described in the PTL 1, for example. A reference sign 101 of FIG. 8 represents a shielded connector. The shielded connector 101 is formed by including a housing 102, a shield shell 103, two electric wires 104, a terminal fitting 105, a waterproof plug 106, an electromagnetic shielding member 107 and a shield ring 108.
The housing 102 is a resin molded product which has a property of insulating. The housing 102 includes a housing body 113. Inside the housing body 113, a terminal accommodating space 115 and a rear holder accommodating hole 119, which accommodates a rear holder 120 to be described below, are coupled. In the front of the housing body 113, a terminal lead-out hole 116 is formed. The terminal lead-out hole 116 is coupled to the terminal accommodating space 115.
The rear holder 120 is a resin molded product which has the property of insulating. An electric wire through hole 121 penetrates through the rear holder 120.
The shield shell 103 is a metal molded product that has conductivity. The shield shell 103 includes a shell body 122 and a plurality of shell fixing parts 123, as shown in FIG. 9. The shell body 122 is formed to accommodate the housing body 113 inside. The shell fixing parts 123 are coupled to the outer edge of the shell body 122.
The electromagnetic shielding member 107 is formed to be opened at one end, and is arranged to a periphery of the shell body 122 of the shield shell 103, as shown in FIG. 9. The electromagnetic shielding member 107 collectively covers the two electric wires 104. The electromagnetic shielding member 107 is crimped by the shield ring 108 which is a conductive metal molded product.
The electric wire 104 includes a conductor 124 and an insulator 125 which is coated on a periphery of the conductor 124, as shown in FIG. 10. The terminal fitting 105, which is connected to a terminal of the electric wire 104, is formed by forging a metal plate that has conductivity.
The waterproof plug 106 is a resin molded product which is made of, for example, rubber that has the property of insulating. The waterproof plug 106 is substantially formed into a cylindrical shape. Annular sealing protrusions 117 are formed on an outer peripheral surface of the waterproof plug 106. The annular sealing protrusions 117 are formed to have such a height that, as described below, when the annular sealing protrusions 117 are inserted into the terminal accommodating space 115 after being installed to the electric wire 104, the annular sealing protrusions 117 are crushed on the inner wall surface 118 of the terminal accommodating space 115 and a highly tight adherence of the waterproof plug 106 and the inner wall surface 118 can be maintained.
In the assembling of the electric wire 104, the terminal fitting 105 and the waterproof plug 106, a process is performed beforehand so that the conductor 124 is exposed by only stripping a predetermined length of the insulator 125 at a terminal of the electric wire 104. Then, the waterproof plug 106 is inserted from the terminal of the electric wire 104 and installed to the periphery of the insulator 125 at the terminal. Then the assembling is completed by electrically connecting the terminal fitting 105 to the conductor 124.
When the electric wire 104 to which the waterproof plug 106 is installed is inserted into the terminal accommodating space 115 of the housing body 113, the annular sealing protrusions 117 of the waterproof plug 106 are crushed by the inner wall surface 118 of the terminal accommodating space 115, and a highly tight adherence of the waterproof plug 106 and the inner wall surface 118 is maintained. Thereby, the inside of the terminal accommodating space 115 is maintained in a water tight state.